


Superman

by kiefercarlos



Series: Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Halloween, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: As Halloween approaches, Christine wants her father to be happy again.





	Superman

8 year old Christine was watching her father as he set up the Halloween decorations. "You should be Superman dad." She said as he finished sticking the fake webs on the walls. Brennan walked into the room and stood behind the sofa. Booth looked over towards the mantle place. "I'm no Superman sweetheart." He says dropping his hands to his sides. They all turned to look at the photo of Parker, the last photo that was ever taken of him before the tragic night two years when he was taken from this world so violently.

Booth would suffer for the rest of his life for not getting to his son in time to save him from his tragic fate. He took a deep breath and turned to what remained of his family. "Maybe next year, I can be superman." He says looking back at the photo of Parker in his superman costume.

"Maybe I'll even get my old wonder woman costume out." Brennan says breaking the tense silence as she heads back into the kitchen. Booth smiles and continues stringing up decorations. The family were getting better and maybe one day they would be good, for the time being he was fine with them just being together. What was left of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Reviews appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for Beta. Drop a Line if interested.


End file.
